MrLinden's Library
by Bunnyluv101
Summary: Listen to a tale about a book. This ancient book has been banned to read for ages, but what happens when someone gets their hands on it.


Mr. Linden, a mad old man. You can't blame his age though. There is a story to his behavior. Now listen closely while I tell you the story of Mr. Linden's library.

Mr. Linden was a librarian back when life was in black and white. Every day, someone was sent to Elsewhere for their own good. They dressed as if from the late 1700's. The children were polite, even if a discipline wand wasn't near. Life was perfect.

Every day, kids loved staying at the library. But he had a secret. Not a secret like who likes who. A secret about someone's death. All the boys and girls were tired of the books their community allows them to read. The previous librarian told him to never give out the Secret. One day, his favorite patron came by. Now this patron had read all the books the library had to offer in one month. The library had thousands of books. She just devoured them all. Like always, she didn't want to reread the old books. She wanted something new. This time, she was serious. She knew about the Secret. He couldn't blame her. After 3 months of being a patron there, he knew were every single book was.

She wanted to read the Secret. "Mr. Linden, please let me read the Secret."

"Trudy, it is too dangerous."

"It is a book. What can it do?"

"You have no idea."

"I am not giving up."

"Trudy, this book has killed. The Secret is the only book in this library that is not for the patrons. The only reason it is here because the Elders may need it in the future. If you want, I can ask the Elders for more books. That is all I can and will do. The Secret is not up for discussion."

"I am not giving up, Mr. Linden. Never!"

"Do you want to read The Giver?"

"No thank you. The book was poorly written."

"It reminds me of our community."

"Our community is a utopia, not a dystopia."

"It all depends on how you look at it."

"My teacher said that Jonas is a religious symbol like Jonah. I don't understand that."

"Neither do I."

"I'm hopeless, Mr. Linden. May I borrow The Giver?"

"Of course, Trudy."

At home, the patron read cover to cover of The Giver. She realized that Mr. Linden was right about their community being a dystopia.

One day, Mr. Linden was out for a meeting with the Elders for more books, like he promised Trudy. While he was out, his temp didn't know about the Secret. The patron took advantage of that.

"Hello Trudy. How was school?"

"Fine, Henry. Is Mr. Linden here?"

"No, he went to a meeting with the Elders. I don't know about what. So what do you need?"

As the substitute was trying to get the patron's attention, the patron was devising a plan. She thought not so silently to herself about what to do. Just wait and see her plan.

"What did you just say, Trudy?"

"Nothing, Henry. Forget about that. Listen, I reserved a book…"

"Really, you can reserve books?"

"Well, Mr. Linden only does it for me."

"Okay. So, what is the title of the book? I'll find it for you."

"No, it's okay. I know where it is. Just let me in the back."

"Mr. Linden told me specifically not to let anyone in the back."

"No, he lets me go in the back all the time. Just let me THROUGH! Ugh."

"Sorry, Trudy. I believe you, but I don't want to get into trouble with Mr. Linden."

"Why, Henry? I just want my book. He said that today was the last day for me to get the book. It goes on the shelf tomorrow and everyone wants to get their grubby hands on the book! MY BOOK!"

"He might let you get it tomorrow since he wasn't here yesterday."

"He won't. He is really strict about it since I am the only one allowed to reserve books."

"Sorry then, there is nothing that I can do."

Later that night, the patron, filled with rage, went to steal the Secret. Too bad for her, Mr. Linden was there. He made sure that the patron didn't outsmart Henry. The patron entered though the chimney. As Mr. Linden was just about to leave, he heard a clatter. Slowly, he crept toward where the noise had erupted. The patron fell down.

"Trudy, what are you doing here in the middle of the night? It's past curfew. And why did you come down from the chimney?"

"My friend threw my shoe down the chimney, and I had to get it."

"Trudy, are you here to get your hands on the Secret?"

"Yes. Mr. Linden, it is only a book, what can it do?

"Trudy, I already told you why this book is a secret. It murdered someone in the past, someone I cared about. It killed my father. That is why the book is dangerous. It kills the people who read it. That is why they made me the Secret Keeper."

"You mean went to Elsewhere."

"Whatever you want to call it."

"I don't believe you. It sounds like a fairy tale to me."

"That is the truth. If you want it so badly, take the book. Take the Secret. Just say it was under your responsibility. You take responsibility for your own death."

"Thank you, Mr. Linden."

As Mr. Linden unraveled the Secret, the patron stood there in awe. She was so close to a new book. A new parable.

"Here you go. Good bye Trudy."

The patron ran out with glee. She went straight home to read the Secret. As she turned to the first page…

Her Ceremony of Loss was so sad for the entire community. The only person who didn't show up was Mr. Linden. As a rule, they let the river take her body to Elsewhere.


End file.
